Mi Turno
by Lizha
Summary: "Ahora es mi turno de salvarles, Sonic"


_Y bueno [?] este solo es un capricho, no me gusto en realidad, pero tenia ganas de publicarlo. _

_¿Como que estoy muy **Angst**? Soy muy "masoquista" [?] _

_**Disclaimer: **Creo que hace mucho que no lo escribo— Sonic no me pertenece, lo hacen Jade, Leo y el OneShot.  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Muerte de personajes y otras cosillas mas. _

* * *

**_Mi Turno_**

_By_

_Miss Cookies _

_"Capitulo Único" _

* * *

**_"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente"_**

* * *

—**¡Sonic!**— Se escuchaba la voz femenina en este lugar todo destruido —**¡Sonikku! ¡Shadow! ¡Silver! ¡¿Dónde están?!**

Aquella voz pertenecía a una eriza de pelaje rosado y brillantes ojos jade, que correspondía al nombre de Amy, Amy Rose.

Amy evito con esfuerzo los metales que estaban esparcidos por el suelo a montones y siguió corriendo.

Tenía que encontrarlos, tenían que estar bien, y tenían que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Se detuvo un momento para respirar, pero al hacer eso un ataque de tos comenzó al estar el lugar lleno de espeso humo.

Tenían una misión, era detener los experimentos ilegales de unos tipos. Pero algo salio mal, todavía no sabia lo que había pasado. Pero de un momento al otro, unos gigantes robots salieron de la nada y los atacaron.

Cream, Tails, Rouge y Knuckles fueron en el Tornado a pedir refuerzos a los _G.U.N_. Sonic, Silver y Shadow se quedaron a ganar tiempo. Ella se había quedado con ellos, quería ayudar, quería ser útil por primera vez, pero Sonic la dejo en un lugar alejado, diciendo que estaría segura y que no se metiera. Ella —como siempre— le reprocho y Sonic la callo diciendo que eso no era un juego. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse a contar las moscas de lugar.

Había escuchado una grandes explosiones y después… Nada. Eso la alarmo y decidió que ya no podía esperar más.

Y esto era lo que pasaba ahora. Amy corriendo tratando de encontrarles.

De pronto cayo de bruces al suelo y vio que había tropezado con un pedazo de madera. Bufo molesta y se arrodillo en el suelo. Se miro a si misma, su vestido rojo estaba todo rasgado y sucio. Tenía en los brazos algunos raspones, al igual que en las piernas y sus botas estaban llenas de tierra y ceniza.

Con esfuerzo miro a su alrededor, no podía ver nada por el humo y la ceniza en el aire, pero al esforzarse un poco mas, pudo ver un punto blanco.

**"¡Silver!" **Pensó emocionada.

Ahora, lo que mas pedía en este mundo, era que fuera Silver y los otros dos estuvieran con el.

Se levanto del suelo y ni se molesto en sacudirse el vestido, no valía la pena ya.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y al acercarse mas pudo ver, con felicidad, que se trataba de Silver. Rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado y levanto levemente su cabeza. Estaba herido, pero al menos no era muy grave. Estaba todo raspado y lleno de ceniza, al parecer estaba medio consciente.

—**Silver, despierta ¿Te duele algo?**— Le pregunto con preocupación.

—**Estoy...**— Tosió un par de veces —**Estoy bien**.

—**No te preocupes, ya vienen los demás ¿Dónde están Sonic y Shadow?**— Le pregunto rápidamente al ver que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

Amy vio que Silver señalaba en una dirección con esfuerzo y luego cayo inconsciente. Justo en ese momento, el humo se disipo un poco y Amy pudo ver a unos metros a Shadow y a Sonic, en las mismas condiciones que Silver.

—**Gracias**— Le susurro a Silver aun sabiendo que tal vez ya no le escuchaba y suavemente le volvió a acostar en el suelo.

Corrió y fue a ver primero a Shadow, no le toco, como a Silver, ya que le daba cierto temor ese erizo azabache, solo acerco su mano a su nariz para comprobar que respiraba. Al notar eso, sonrió levemente, sabia que se pondría bien, ya que lo conocía por una rápida regeneración.

Luego, se arrodillo al lado de Sonic y lo abrazo.

—**Sonikku, despierta, por favor**— Le llamo con voz débil y ojos cristalinos.

—**¿Ames? ¿Qué… Que haces aquí? Vete ah…**— Trato de decirle con voz ronca, pero Amy le interrumpió.

—**No, Sonikku, no podía estar ahí sin hacer nada, tengo que ayudar**— Dijo con firmeza.

Justo en ese momento, una explosión creo una onda expansiva y Amy protegió a Sonic lo más que pudo.

—**Ames… Tienes que… Tienes que irte ya solucionaremos esto**— Dijo con esfuerzo.

Amy recordó la conversación que había escuchado cuando Sonic la dejo en aquel lugar.

Era unos monstruos extraños y grotescos, tenían bastante pinta de peligrosos. Y también tenia bastante sentido de la razón como para saber que enfrentarse a esos bichos era un suicido. Y mas para ella, una débil eriza, tal vez Sonic, Shadow o Silver tenían oportunidad contra esas cosas.

Recordaba que habían dicho algo de auto destrucción y una gran explosión. Al recordar eso, Amy se alarmo.

—**No, Sonikku. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora**— Dijo nerviosamente.

—**¿Qué? **

—**Escuche una conversación, era de esos bichos… Decían algo de una explosión y autodestrucción**.

—**Todo va a explotar**— Murmuro Sonic para si.

—**Tenemos que irnos, ahora**— Apuro Amy tratando de levantar a Sonic.

—**No Amy, no vas a poder con todos nosotros, sálvate tu**— Dijo Sonic al ver que Amy se esforzaba por levantarlo del suelo de tierra, y el apenas tenia fuerzas para estar consciente.

—**No digas eso, Sonikku, los sacare, lo juro**— Dijo ya sin tratar de levantarlo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos jade al ver que Sonic se estaba rindiendo.

Miro a lo lejos, pudo divisar el lugar donde trabajaba Eggman, ahora casi destruido y recordó que aquellos seres dijeron algo de ese lugar.

_Tal vez ahora seria útil. _

—**Yo tal vez pueda hacer algo, solo tengo que ir hasta allá**— Dijo señalando aquel lugar.

—**¿Qué? No, ni lo pienses, Amy. No sabes con lo que te encontraras**— Dijo serio.

Amy sonrió con tristeza.

—**Esta vez no te haré caso, Sonic. Quiero ayudar, lo sabes**— Su voz se le quebró ligeramente —**Ahora es mi turno de salvarles**.

—**¡No! ¡Amy! ¡No lo hagas!**— Escucho los gritos de Sonic.

Una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo mientras corría y sonreía con tristeza.

Sabia que de esta no volvería a verlo.

_**·.· **_

Con su mazo abrió una pared llena de escombros y entro al lugar.

Miro a su alrededor, daba algo de miedo, las luces titilaban y algunas estaban destrozadas, que de ellas saltaban chispas de electricidad.

Agarro con más fuerza su mazo y avanzo con pasos rápidos.

Subió algunas escales, las que no estaba todas destrozadas y llego, a lo que pensaba que era, el ultimo piso de lo que antes era un gran edificio.

Al acercarse a un enrome ventanal, supo que tenia razón, ya que podía ver toda la destrucción del exterior.

Escucho un ruido eléctrico y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Al fondo podía ver una luz azulada, hizo aparecer su mazo y se acerco cautelosa hacia aquella luz.

Había varios tubos gruesos en el suelo, todos brillando con esa luz conectados hacia una esfera, esta brillaba más que los cables.

No tenia idea de lo que era esa cosa, pero algo le decía que eso era lo que iba a explotar.

Agarro con firmeza su mazo y lo apoyo, como un bate de béisbol, en su hombro.

Se preparo para destruir esa cosa, pero justo cuando ya bajaba su mazo, sintió un golpe a su costado que la hizo volar y chocas con una de las paredes de metal.

Se levanto con esfuerzo y vio al sujeto que la había golpeado.

Era como un lagarto de un verde oscuro, tenía unas enormes garras y ojos de una extraña tonalidad roja. Vestía una bata de laboratorio rota en algunos puntos. Debía medir como dos metros, tanto como Vector.

—**No dejare que destruyas mi invento**— Dijo con voz desagradable y muy grave.

—**¿No sabes el daño que estas haciendo? Detén esto, por favor**— Le pidió.

Rió con ironía.

—**Aunque quisiera ya no puedo hacerlo, todo a su alrededor desaparecerá**— Dijo con una mueca —**Pero si lo destruyes no llegara tan lejos. Y eso es lo que evitare**— Dijo lanzándose hacia ella.

Amy lo evito por poco y corrió hasta la esfera.

_Mientras no los mate, esta bien_. Se repetía a ella misma.

Le daba igual lo que pasara con ella, no era alguien importante, no era fuerte, ni bella, ni famosa. No era nada. Sonic, Silver y Shadow eran la esperanza del mundo. _Los héroes de Mobius_.

Antes de que llegara a tocar la esfera, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y a un lado del abdomen. Luego, otra vez la pared.

Abrió los ojos y vio a unos metros al lagarto, este le veía con burla y noto que en su mano había sangre.

Con esfuerzo se toco el lado del abdomen y luego de miro la mano, sangre. Por el dolor, la herida era muy profunda e iba de la espalda hacia ese lado del abdomen.

—**No lograras evitarlo. Esos erizos morirán, al igual que nosotros y no podrás evitarlo**— Dijo con una sonrisa macabra llena de filosos dientes.

(—_**Confió en ti**_—)

(—_**Tú puedes hacerlo, Ames**_—)

Escucho la voz de Sonic en su cabeza.

Estaba delirando, por eso la escuchaba.

Y no supo que estaba pasando, pero justo un momento antes de que el lagarto diera el golpe final, ella, rápidamente, se había levantado y con fuerza le dio un golpe con su martillo, el cual lo dejo inconsciente al otro lado de la estancia.

_Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo por el, por Sonic._

Se apoyo en su martillo y se agarro el abdomen, dolía, dolía mucho.

Cojeando levemente llego hasta la esfera, y con sus últimas fuerzas, rompió de un golpe la esfera.

_**·.· **_

El Tornado aterrizo a unos metros de ellos y rápidamente salieron de el Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge y dos agentes G.U.N amigos de ellos, una eriza azabache llamada Jade y su hermano, un erizo de pelaje blanco llamado Leo, ambos tenían un mismo color de ojos, un celeste bastante peculiar y ambos estaban vestidos con las ropas de camuflaje de G.U.N, junto con sus placas y armas.

Knuckles y Leo ayudaron a Silver con su pierna, seguramente rota. Rouge y Cream trataban de despertar a Shadow. Jade hablaba con alguien por su comunicado y Tails despertaba a Sonic.

—**¡Amy!**— Grito Sonic al despertar, logrando sobresaltar a todos.

—**¿Amy? ¿Dónde esta ella, Sonic?**— Pregunto Rouge con preocupación.

Sonic volteo hacia las ruinas de edificio y trato de levantarse. Tails lo trato de detener.

—**¡Tenemos que… Tenemos que detenerla! Ella…**— Un ruido de explosión lo hizo detenerse.

Todos vieron como las ruinas explotaban y Jade llego justo a tiempo para crear varios de sus clones para protegerse de la gran onda explosiva.

Cuando paso, Jade desvaneció los clones y todos miraron con un nudo en la garganta hacia donde estaba aquel edificio.

—**No…**— Dijo Cream con la voz quebrada tapándose la boca con ambas manos y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—**¡No!**— Grito Sonic safandose de Tails y cayendo al suelo de rodillas tras dar unos pasos.

Sonic lloraba amargamente en el suelo, los demás no estaban muy lejos de eso.

**"No es posible" **Pensaba Sonic una y otra vez.

No… No lo era, esto solo era una pesadilla, una jodida pesadilla. Amy no estaba muerta y el iba a despertar.

—**No… Es imposible**— Dijo levantándose con esfuerzo y mirando a Jade —**Los G.U.N pueden buscarla ¿No? Ella esta viva, solo tenemos que buscarla por allí**— Dijo con voz rota y señalando las ruinas del edificio.

Jade rompió su mascara de fría indiferencia y le miro con algo parecido a tristeza.

—**Sonic… No creo que…**— Se detuvo al ver la cara de Tails que estaba detrás de Sonic, y entendió su mirada —**Haré lo que pueda**.

Sonic mostró una débil sonrisa rota.

_**·.· **_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello y ya los chicos se habían recuperado de sus heridas, o al menos, de las exteriores.

Sonic estaba tirado en el sofá, mirando la pantalla negra de su televisión, estaba apagada.

Todavía seguía esperando esa respuesta por parte de Jade.

Justo en el momento que Tails salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, el timbre sonó.

Al ver que Sonic no tenía intención de levantarse, Tails dejo su vaso de agua en la mesa y fue a abrir.

Allí estaba Jade, vestida con su uniforme y tenia una mirada entre comprensiva y resignada. Tails la entendió.

Sonic miro de reojo hacia la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver quien era. Se levanto torpemente y se coloco al lado de Tails.

—**¿Y...? La encontraron ¿No?**— Dijo como exigiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Jade y Tails evitaron su mirada.

—**Lo siento mucho, Sonic**— Jade fue la primera en hablar —**No pudimos encontrarla**.

Y en ese momento, todo perdió el color para Sonic.

* * *

_El final si que no me gusto, para nada. Pero como ya les dije arriba es un capricho y no se me ocurría otra cosa. _

_Cambiando de tema [?] Lean mi fic **Parallel Worlds**, por favor! _

_Espero que les haya gustado, seguramente se merece un** review**. _

**_Miss Cookies Off!_**


End file.
